The present invention relates to an arrangement for drying and preheating of coking coal.
Arrangements for drying and preheating of coking coal are known in the art. A known drying and preheating arrangement has a transport tube through which coal is transported by warm carrier gas. A feed conduit is connected with the transport tube so as to feed hot carrier gas into the latter. The drying and preheating arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are not satisfactory with respect to the variability of flow conditions of the warm carrier gas in the transport tube. Such conditions however, must be varied in practical applications of the arrangements.